<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cacciatori allo sbaraglio by Ellygattina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529840">Cacciatori allo sbaraglio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina'>Ellygattina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una raccolta di one-shot, drabbles e flashfic che partecipano a diverse iniziative indette dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.<br/>Storia 1: Veleno<br/>Storia 2: Senso di colpa<br/>Storia 3: Al lavoro da soli<br/>Storia 4: Mai separarsi<br/>[...]<br/>Attenzione: in alcune storie farò riferimento a scene di episodi specifici, ma avvertirò prima con una nota per evitare spoiler.<br/>(Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b><span class="u">Storia
1</span>: Veleno</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Dean
raggiunse il fratello con il cuore in gola, e vedendo la brutta
ferita lasciatagli su una gamba dal mostro simile a un enorme
scorpione che stavano cacciando, si affrettò a legargli un
pezzo di
corda a monte prima di prendere il suo coltello e praticare con
attenzione un piccolo taglio per far uscire il veleno ma ben presto,
con suo sommo orrore, capì che le solite cure non sarebbero
bastate.
Sam era sempre più pallido e sudato e ben presto smise anche
di
rispondere ai suoi richiami, costringendolo a chiamare Bobby in cerca
di un suggerimento. Nel più vicino ospedale, infatti,
nessuno aveva
creduto all'esistenza di quella creatura e dei pochi sopravvissuti
alla strage di campeggiatori alcuni giorni prima, soltanto uno di
loro, scampato chissà come alla cuspide dello scorpione, era
ancora
vivo per raccontare l'accaduto, motivo per cui non gli sembrava il
caso di portare lì il fratello in evidente pericolo di vita
per un
veleno sconosciuto che difficilmente sarebbero riusciti a
contrastare. L'unica speranza, quindi, era che nei dintorni esistesse
un antidoto naturale in grado di salvarlo.<br/>
L'amico ci
mise ben poco a indicargli una pianta adatta, ma il fatto che fosse
molto rara e crescesse solo in un punto particolare della foresta, lo
costrinse a cercare controvoglia l'aiuto di Bela, che per miracolo
accettò di portargli le preziose foglie, entrate
chissà come in suo
possesso.<br/>
Fu così
che qualche ora dopo, seduto accanto a un Sam febbricitante e dal
respiro sempre più debole nella loro stanza al motel, che in
qualche
modo era riuscito a fargli raggiungere senza troppi danni, non
poté
far altro che contare i minuti mentre cercava inutilmente di dargli
sollievo in qualunque modo, incoraggiandolo a non mollare per nessuna
ragione.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Prompt</span>:
A viene avvelenato e B deve trovare l'antidoto. Sempre se esiste.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Il povero Sam se la sta
vedendo brutta anche questa volta, ma si spera che Bela faccia la
brava e non approfitti dell'emergenza come al solito. u.u<br/>
In
teoria la storia avrebbe dovuto essere una drabble, ma considerando
che ero partita scrivendo di getto una probabile one-shot (che spero
di riuscire a pubblicare completa tra qualche giorno), queste 288
parole sono già un bel risultato (no, non ho il dono della
sintesi,
come si può notare XD). Spero di avervi incuriositi con
questa
versione breve e di essere stata chiara, altrimenti chiedete pure. Mi
raccomando, f<span><span><span>atemi
sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi
avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. &lt;3</span></span></span><br/>
Come
ho scritto nell'introduzione, la storia partecipa all'iniziativa
“Atonement challenge” indetta gruppo fb <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425">Hurt/Comfort
Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</a>, quindi ringraziate
anche
l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è
piaciuta, perché
senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)<br/>
Se a
qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook
principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e
manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime
opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>.
Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)<br/>
Bacioni
e alla prossima!<br/>
Ellygattina</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Storia 2: Senso di colpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Attenzione:
questa storia si basa sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio 17 della
seconda serie.</p>
<p><br/>
<i><b><span class="u">Storia
2</span>: Senso di colpa</b></i></p>
<p>
Sam non era più lo
stesso dalla loro
avventura a San Francisco, che si era conclusa con la morte di
Madison, e Dean iniziava a non poterne più di vederlo sempre
così
apatico e silenzioso. Prese quindi un respiro profondo e decise di
provare a parlargli, nella speranza di riuscire a risollevargli il
morale. Anche lui era dispiaciuto per ciò che avevano dovuto
fare
dopo tutti i tentativi di salvarla, ma era stato inevitabile. Come
lei stessa aveva detto per convincerli a spararle, l'avevano in
realtà liberata da un destino orribile.<br/>
«Su con la vita, fratellino» gli disse,
tanto per attirarne l'attenzione, sedendosi al tavolo della loro
stanza al motel con una bottiglia di birra.<br/>
Il ragazzo si girò a guardarlo per un
attimo con una strana espressione prima di tornare a fissare con
sguardo vitreo lo schermo del suo computer portatile, sul quale
avrebbe dovuto cercare informazioni utili a risolvere il loro
prossimo caso. Peccato che la sua testa fosse visibilmente altrove,
ma Dean decise di non farglielo notare, limitandosi a osservarlo per
qualche minuto.<br/>
«Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» chiese alla
fine Sam, spazientito.<br/>
«Stavo per chiederti la stessa cosa»
rispose prontamente il fratello, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.<br/>
«No» affermò in tono definitivo il
più
giovane dopo un attimo di silenzio, voltandosi di nuovo verso lo
schermo.<br/>
«Credi che non me ne sia accorto?» lo
interruppe di nuovo Dean, improvvisamente irritato, chiudendogli il
portatile con un colpo fin troppo secco.<br/>
«Ehi, sta' attento al mio computer!»
protestò Sam, ignorando la domanda e cercando istintivamente
di
spostargli la mano.<br/>
«Tu sei più importante e questo resta
chiuso» chiarì il maggiore dei Winchester senza
muoversi di un
millimetro.<br/>
«Devo cercare informazioni sul caso»
tentò di nuovo il ragazzo, chiaramente poco incline alle
chiacchiere, cercando in tutti i modi di sottrargli il pc, ma il
più
grande era altrettanto deciso ad andare fino in fondo.<br/>
«Sammy, non puoi continuare così» gli
disse severo, afferrandogli i polsi per costringerlo a fermarsi.<br/>
«Così come?» domandò lui con
aria
innocente, smettendo di lottare per chissà quale miracolo.<br/>
«Madison» rispose semplicemente Dean.
«Credi che non mi sia accorto che stai male da quando
è morta?»<br/>
«Non è morta, Dean. Io l'ho uccisa» lo
corresse Sam, e il suo sguardo si velò ancora di
più per il senso
di colpa.<br/>
«È vero ma lo sai anche tu che era
l'unica cosa da fare» concesse il fratello con la maggiore
delicatezza possibile.<br/>
«No, avremmo dovuto salvarla»
insistette testardo l'altro.<br/>
«Ci abbiamo provato, infatti, ma
uccidere chi l'ha trasformata non è servito. Non poteva
smettere di
dormire per sfuggire al suo istinto» cercò di
farlo ragionare Dean.<br/>
«Lo so ma ho comunque ucciso una donna
innocente.»<br/>
«Ti ha chiesto lei di farlo per salvarla
da un incubo.»<br/>
«Sì, ma questo non cambia quello che ho
fatto. Non avrei mai dovuto premere quel grilletto»
protestò Sam,
che non sembrava disposto a sentire ragioni.<br/>
«In effetti sarebbe stato meglio se ci
avessi pensato io, ma in fondo gliel'avevi promesso, no?
Sarà stata
contenta, immagino, che hai deciso di accontentarla»
osservò il più
grande, sperando stupidamente di farlo sorridere con quell'accenno di
battuta, che ovviamente non sortì l'effetto desiderato.<br/>
«Lei non voleva morire» affermò
infatti con decisione il fratello, ricordando con una morsa allo
stomaco il suo volto pieno di lacrime quando aveva capito la
situazione.<br/>
«Forse no, ma in fondo la sua vita era
già finita quando è stata trasformata. Non
ricordi com'era
spaventata quando ha capito di aver ucciso quelle persone? Come pensi
sarebbe stato per lei continuare a vivere con il terrore di
addormentarsi?» provò di nuovo Dean, capendo che
il problema era
decisamente più serio del previsto.<br/>
«Lo so che era la cosa giusta da fare ma
credo ci siamo arresi troppo presto. Il nostro lavoro dovrebbe essere
salvare delle vite, non distruggerle.»<br/>
«E infatti l'hai salvata.»<br/>
«Sai benissimo cosa intendevo.»<br/>
«Sì. La verità è che sei
troppo
buono, fratellino» disse il maggiore con un lieve sospiro e
un
accenno di sorriso. La situazione era piuttosto frustrante, in
realtà, ma a se stesso non poteva negare che gli facesse
piacere, in
un certo senso, vedere che la caccia non aveva inaridito il cuore di
Sam.<br/>
«Dean» lo chiamò poco dopo il ragazzo
in tono strano.<br/>
«Che c'è?»<br/>
«Non ti capita mai di chiederti se è
giusto quello che stiamo facendo?» domandò
esitante, guardando un
punto fisso davanti a sé pur di evitare il suo volto.<br/>
«Ho smesso da tempo di farmi domande, in
realtà. Credo che con il tempo venga anche... naturale,
quasi. Papà
ci ha sempre detto che dovevamo cacciare queste creature
perché
smettessero di fare del male a degli innocenti, e anche Madison, in
fondo, aveva ucciso delle persone» confessò Dean
malinconico.
Guardare la situazione da quel punto di vista lo faceva sentire
sbagliato, ma bene o male era quella la verità, e il fatto
che si
trattasse, molto probabilmente, di qualche strano meccanismo di
difesa del suo cervello per sopportare un lavoro così
pesante, non
la rendeva meno amara.<br/>
«Non se ne rendeva conto, però» gli
ricordò Sam con un filo di voce, distogliendolo dai suoi
pensieri.<br/>
«È vero, ma questo non cambia le cose.
Anche sapendo la verità non poteva fermare l'istinto del
lupo, e se
non l'avessimo uccisa noi, l'avrebbe fatto qualcun altro. È
stato
meglio per tutti averlo fatto il prima possibile, no?» disse
Dean
con delicatezza.<br/>
«Forse» concesse il fratello, con aria
però poco convinta.<br/>
«Ma?» insistette il più grande.<br/>
Sam non rispose.<br/>
«Lei ti piaceva, vero?» chiese a quel
punto Dean, con una strana sensazione di disagio alla bocca dello
stomaco di cui non capì bene la natura.<br/>
«Sì, credo. Di sicuro era una ragazza
particolare» ammise il fratello, leggermente imbarazzato.<br/>
«Su questo non c'è dubbio per aver
fatto colpo su di te, ma lo sai che non avreste avuto futuro. Un
essere umano non può vivere con un licantropo e non era il
caso di
farti trasformare anche tu, non credi?» cercò di
nuovo di buttarla
sul ridere il maggiore dei Winchester, rabbrividendo però
all'ultima
frase e pregando che il fratello si affrettasse a dirgli che non
avrebbe mai preso in considerazione una simile possibilità.<br/>
«Ovvio che no, ma è difficile comunque»
rispose Sam con un sospiro, abbracciandosi inconsapevolmente le
spalle, e Dean sorrise senza farsi vedere.<br/>
«Avete passato una bella giornata
insieme, vero?» non poté fare a meno di chiedere,
un po' incerto su
come considerare una risposta affermativa.<br/>
«E questo che c'entra?» domandò il
fratello sospettoso, guardandolo storto.<br/>
«C'entra ma non preoccuparti. Sono
sicuro che Madison non ha nulla da perdonarti ed è ora che
lo faccia
anche tu» si affrettò a rispondergli l'altro,
decidendo in un
attimo che non era il caso di indagare oltre. Quel gesto e la
reazione alla sua domanda gli suggerivano che c'era stato eccome
qualcosa di bello tra di loro ma era abbastanza sicuro che non
sarebbe stata una buona idea ricordarglielo.<br/>
«Ma tu ascolti quando parlo?» brontolò
Sam irritato.<br/>
«Certo!» lo rassicurò Dean con un
sorriso da un orecchio all'altro. «Lei sorrideva quando
è morta,
vero?» continuò poi in tono serio, capendo di
doversi dare un tono
se voleva convincerlo davvero a perdonarsi.<br/>
«In realtà piangeva, però...
Sì,
credo che alla fine abbia sorriso» disse lentamente Sam,
ricordando
vagamente la scena della ragazza che chiudeva gli occhi, sollevata
dalla sua decisione, un attimo prima di cadere al suolo.<br/>
«Se ne è andata felice allora e tu hai
salvato lei e le sue future vittime. Non è abbastanza per
te?»
affermò trionfante Dean, sospirando impercettibilmente di
sollievo.
In realtà non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo quando il
fratello
aveva premuto il grilletto per ucciderla e per un attimo si
complimentò con se stesso per aver visto giusto.<br/>
«Forse no» ammise imbarazzato Sam dopo
qualche secondo di silenzio con espressione colpevole.<br/>
«Inizia a guardarti in giro, fratellino.
Ti farà bene, vedrai» disse a quel punto il
più grande, un po'
esasperato.<br/>
«Che razza di consiglio è?»
protestò
il ragazzo sconvolto.<br/>
«Un ottimo consiglio. Garantito»
affermò questi con sicurezza alzandosi dal tavolo.<br/>
«Sei incorreggibile.»<br/>
«Dovresti esserne contento.»<br/>
«Come no» sospirò Sam, ma almeno
adesso c'era un accenno di sorriso sul suo volto esasperato e
divertito insieme e Dean poteva essere soddisfatto per il momento. In
realtà aveva molti dubbi che avrebbe seguito il suo
consiglio, ma se
l'avesse fatto, non sarebbe stato il suo fratellino. Purtroppo o per
fortuna, l'arte di divertirsi un po' appena se ne presentava
l'occasione era una cosa che non era ancora riuscito a insegnargli ma
si ripromise una volta di più di lavorarci. Avrebbero
sicuramente
risolto parecchi problemi se anche Sam si fosse deciso a lasciarsi un
po' andare di tanto in tanto.</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="u">Prompt</span>:
A è in preda a una crisi di coscienza per aver ucciso
qualcuno. B
cerca di convincerlo a perdonarsi.</p>
<p>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
<span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero di aver reso bene
la scena e che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Non so voi, ma ci ero
rimasta malissimo alla fine di quell'episodio quando hanno ucciso
Madison, e dal momento che il povero Sam era così sconvolto
(T-T),
mi è venuto naturale immaginare questo dialogo. Fatemi
sapere che ne
pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete
dedicato anche solo leggendo. &lt;3<br/>
Se a
qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo
facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli
anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste
bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>.
Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)<br/>
Bacioni
e alla prossima!<br/>
Ellygattina</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Al lavoro da soli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b><span class="u">Storia
3</span>: Al lavoro da soli</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Erano
passate ore ormai da quando Dean aveva ucciso il mostro che stava
cacciando con suo fratello, ma a un certo punto si erano persi di
vista e non aver ancora ritrovato Sam lo metteva decisamente in
ansia. Era uno dei primi lavori che svolgevano senza il padre e non
se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se gli fosse successo qualcosa.<br/>
Cercando di
ignorare gli orribili scenari che continuavano a balzargli in testa,
si muoveva rapido nell'enorme campo di girasoli che circondava la
fattoria abbandonata alla ricerca di un minimo segno della sua
presenza, ma finora non aveva avuto fortuna. Iniziava a non poterne
più di quella camminata estenuante sotto il sole, ma prima
di
concedersi qualche ora di riposo al motel, doveva ritrovare il
fratello. Non se ne sarebbe andato senza di lui.<br/>
Sempre più
preoccupato, decise di provare a chiamarlo, e finalmente, dopo alcuni
minuti di crescente disperazione, udì la sua voce flebile
rispondergli.<br/>
Leggermente
più tranquillo, corse subito in quella direzione, scoprendo
con
orrore che era rannicchiato a terra in posizione fetale con il volto
pallidissimo e l'aria più sofferente che gli avesse mai
visto.<br/>
«Che ti
sei fatto?» gli chiese con urgenza, inginocchiandosi accanto
a lui e
cominciando a tastarlo ovunque in cerca di ferite.<br/>
«La
caviglia» ansimò il più giovane e Dean
si accorse solo in quel
momento che stava stringendo convulsamente la gamba destra.<br/>
«Fammi
vedere» disse sbrigativo, allontanandogli le mani per
raggiungere i
lacci della scarpa, che faticò non poco a togliere nel vano
tentativo di non fargli troppo male.<br/>
La caviglia
era molto gonfia e Sam lanciò un urlo quando il maggiore
provò a
muovergliela delicatamente per cercare di capire se fosse rotta.
Nessuno dei due era un medico, ma a quel punto Dean immaginava che il
danno dovesse essere grave, e dopo essersi scusato, si
affrettò a
rimetterlo in piedi, passandosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle
per sostenerlo.<br/>
Il tragitto
con suo fratello che gli saltellava di fianco gli sembrò
durare
un'eternità, e quando lo fece scivolare in qualche modo sul
sedile
del passeggero dell'Impala, non poté fare a meno di tirare
un
sospiro di sollievo mentre entrava a sua volta e metteva in moto,
diretto verso l'ospedale più vicino, senza più
pensare alla
stanchezza di poco prima.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi
sia piaciuta e di aver reso bene il tutto, nonostante la
brevità
richiesta dall'iniziativa. Dopo le due storie scritte per la
“Atonement”, ecco una breve Teenchester sui nostri
fratellini
preferiti alle prese con uno dei loro primi lavori senza John.
Purtroppo per loro, non è andata tanto bene, ma se non altro
alla
fine si sono ritrovati. u.u<br/>
La
fic partecipa all'iniziativa “Napkin Challenge”<span><span><span>
indetta dal gruppo fb <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425">Hurt/Comfort
Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</a> e qui sotto troverete il
prompt-immagine che mi ha ispirata. Mi raccomando, ricordatevi di
ringraziare anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi
è
piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai
nata.
;)</span></span></span><br/>
<span>Fatemi
sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato
una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. &lt;3</span><br/>
Se a
qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook
principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e
manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime
opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>.
Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)<br/>
Penso
di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto
augurandovi buonanotte e buona giornata per domani.<br/>
Bacioni
e alla prossima!<br/>
Ellygattina</p><p>
<br/>
<a href="https://i.postimg.cc/nLbFbDHJ/Campo-di-girasoli-napkin-challenge-3.jpg">https://i.postimg.cc/nLbFbDHJ/Campo-di-girasoli-napkin-challenge-3.jpg</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mai separarsi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Storia
4</span>
      <span>: Mai
separarsi</span>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>Sam
stava guidando il più velocemente possibile <span>verso
la città indicatagli da Bobby</span> poche ore prima,
cercando
intanto di non pensare a come avrebbe potuto trovare il fratello.
Ragionandoci di nuovo a mente più fredda, avrebbero entrambi
dovuto
sapere che sarebbe stata una pessima idea separarsi, soprattutto in
un momento del genere, ma qualche settimana prima, in seguito a un
brutto litigio, avevano deciso di prendere due strade diverse e
adesso, nonostante si sforzasse di rimanere calmo e lucido, era
terrorizzato dalle possibili conseguenze. L'anziano cacciatore
l'aveva infatti chiamato quella mattina per avvisarlo che doveva
essere successo qualcosa a Dean, e sebbene il suo cellulare
risultasse ancora al motel, era molto probabile che i suoi timori
fossero fondati. Le morti atroci e apparentemente inspiegabili che
l'avevano attirato da quelle parti non erano ancora cessate e il
maggiore dei Winchester, dopo una prima richiesta di informazioni
all'amico, non si era più fatto sentire come faceva sempre
in caso
di problemi <span>a
portare a termine
il lavoro</span> e non rispondeva nemmeno al telefono. Sapendo
che
Sam lavorava nelle vicinanze, gli aveva quindi chiesto di andare a
controllare, raccomandandogli di non fare nessuna delle stupidaggini
per cui erano purtroppo famosi.<br/>
Il
ragazzo, un po' incerto su come sentirsi per quel rimprovero, l'aveva
tranquillizzato e nonostante la stanchezza per la caccia notturna,
era partito subito, augurandosi di non trovare l'orribile immagine
che gli era subito balzata in mente.<br/>
Dopo
un tempo fin troppo lungo, arrivò finalmente di fronte al
motel e il
proprietario, per fortuna, lo lasciò passare alla sola vista
del
tesserino dell'F.B.I. Purtroppo, sentendo il nome dell'uomo che stava
cercando, gli aveva detto di non averlo visto rientrare il giorno
prima, e sebbene questo, nel loro lavoro, significasse poco, il
giovane faticò davvero a non lasciar trapelare l'ondata di
panico
che lo investì.<br/>
Arrivato
alla porta che gli era stata indicata, provò a bussare con
il cuore
in gola e pochissime speranze di ricevere risposta, per poi decidere,
con un sonoro sospiro, di forzare la serratura dopo <span>aver
controllato velocemente</span> che nel corridoio non ci fosse
nessuno.<br/>
In
un attimo la porta si aprì e Sam scivolò in
silenzio nella stanza
con la pistola in pugno, abbassandola poi di scatto appena
individuò
il fratello steso sul letto con gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione
sofferente. Incerto se essere più sollevato o preoccupato,
il
giovane lo chiamò inutilmente e si affrettò a
cercare il battito.
Per fortuna c'era ancora ma la situazione non prometteva nulla di
buono. Il corpo era bollente e il respiro affannoso per
una
febbre sicuramente altissima.<br/>
Aggrottando
le sopracciglia, lo percorse rapido con lo sguardo in cerca di indizi
sulle cause e poco dopo si accorse dei jeans macchiati di sangue su
una coscia. Glieli tolse quindi con la massima delicatezza, scoprendo
così una benda ormai sporca che copriva a malapena un
profondo
taglio sicuramente infetto.<br/>
«Non
preoccuparti, Dean. Adesso ci penso io» gli disse addolorato
vedendolo fremere quando fece per scostare il tessuto.<br/>
A
malincuore fu costretto ad allontanarsi dal letto per andare a
prendere tutto ciò che gli sarebbe servito e lavarsi le mani
e al
suo ritorno si augurò che il fratello continuasse a dormire.
Come
aveva immaginato, infatti, la gamba era messa molto male, al punto
che anche solo togliere la benda e pulire la ferita fu problematico.
Sapeva però di non avere scelta e continuò a
passare sul taglio un
asciugamano imbevuto di acqua calda, facendo intanto uscire il pus.<br/>
Per fortuna
Dean non riprese conoscenza ma cercò più volte di
sottrarsi
istintivamente al dolore, costringendolo a fermarsi per calmarlo
finché non si rimetteva tranquillo. Fu un vero sollievo
quando vide
che dalla ferita usciva solo sangue e si appuntò mentalmente
di
fargli la predica per aver trascurato un danno del genere. Purtroppo
adesso era il momento di disinfettare il tutto e Sam si
sentì
decisamente in colpa per il sussulto violento che gli
strappò
versando sul taglio una generosa quantità di Jack Daniels.<br/>
«Scusa,
Dean, ma è per il tuo bene» si
giustificò mentre gli accarezzava
la mano con il pollice. Parve funzionare e il più grande,
nel giro
di poco, si rilassò di nuovo sul materasso. Aveva quasi
finito, per
fortuna di entrambi, e afferrato un tubetto di crema antibiotica che
aveva ripescato nel kit di pronto soccorso, gliene spalmò un
po' sul
taglio prima di coprire il tutto con la garza e una benda pulita.<br/>
Sospirarono
entrambi alla fine della dolorosa operazione e Sam, dopo essersi
lavato di nuovo le mani, gli tolse anche la camicia intrisa di sudore
per poi infilargli il termometro sotto l'ascella, tenendogli il
braccio premuto contro il torace.<br/>
Dean
sembrava essersi calmato, per fortuna, e il più giovane
studiò il
suo volto arrossato e le labbra screpolate per tutto il tempo della
misurazione, al termine della quale preparò una siringa di
antipiretico e antidolorifico. Sapeva che il fratello non avrebbe
approvato l'iniezione ma la febbre era davvero molto alta e di sicuro
stava soffrendo fin troppo da chissà quante ore. Lo
girò quindi con
delicatezza e disinfettò la pelle prima di introdurre
rapidamente
l'ago.<br/>
Dean emise
un flebile lamento quando gli trafisse il muscolo e Sam
ricominciò
subito a parlare, nella speranza che il suono della sua voce servisse
a rassicurarlo. Non era certo, in realtà, che riuscisse a
sentirlo,
ma da solo non poteva fare altro.<br/>
«Fatto»
annunciò alla fine estraendo l'ago e disinfettando di nuovo
la zona
per poi rivestirlo. A quel punto lo rimise nella posizione iniziale e
dopo aver gettato la siringa vuota, andò a cercare degli
altri
asciugamani per rinfrescarlo in attesa che la medicina facesse
effetto. Non osava immaginare da quanto tempo il fratello stesse
cuocendo in quel modo ed era decisamente ora di dargli un minimo di
sollievo.<br/>
Seduto sul
letto accanto a lui, gli fece a lungo le spugnature, sorridendo
malinconico nel vedere che sembrava finalmente apprezzare le sue
cure. Di tanto in tanto gli faceva scivolare sulle labbra qualche
goccia d'acqua, che Dean leccava subito avidamente.<br/>
Dovettero
passare ore prima che aprisse gli occhi, guardandosi intorno confuso
e Sam, impegnato a dare un'occhiata al materiale che il fratello
aveva raccolto sul mostro, tornò in un attimo al suo fianco.<br/>
Sedendosi
di nuovo sul bordo del letto, gli passò una mano sulla
fronte
raccomandandogli di rimanere sdraiato. Stava sicuramente meglio ma
non era ancora sfebbrato e di sicuro era parecchio indebolito.<br/>
Stranamente
Dean obbedì subito senza fare nemmeno una battuta e il
più giovane
non poté fare a meno di rimproverarlo per non avvisato
nessuno che
stava così male. Vedendo la sua espressione stravolta non
osò
infierire più di tanto, però, e dopo averlo fatto
bere ancora un
po', andò a prendergli qualcosa da mangiare al bar
ristorante di
fronte al motel. Gli dispiaceva allontanarsi, in realtà,
anche se
solo per pochi minuti, ma non aveva scelta e alla fine del pasto,
quando il più grande cedette di nuovo alla stanchezza,
sembrava
sentirsi ancora meglio.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Prompt</span>:
Iniezione</p><p><br/>
</p><p><span class="u">Angolo
autrice</span>:<br/>
Ciao
a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi
sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie
intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.
&lt;3<br/>
Come
ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa all'iniziativa
“Easter Advent Calendar 2021”<span><span><span>
indetta dal gruppo fb </span></span></span><a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033">Hurt/Comfort
Italia - Fanart &amp; Fanfiction</a><span><span><span>.
Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin se la storia vi è
piaciuta,
perché senza di lei non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)</span></span></span><br/>
Se a
qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook
principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e
manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime
opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks">qui</a>
(attenzione ai possibili spoiler se non seguite le scan online
però,
anche se cerco di stare attenta). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)<br/>
Penso
di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto
augurandovi una buona serata.<br/>
Bacioni
e alla prossima!<br/>
Ellygattina</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>